The Final Fantasy Adventure
by Selkura
Summary: Chapter 5 Up!!!! Squall is alive! anyway... read and Enjoy. R/R And be kind! No Flamers!
1. The Beginning

The Final Fantasy Adventure  
  
"His hands, Gentle but hard, were caressing my body. Then we took our cloths off and I saw his..." Selphie Tilmitt was interrupted.  
  
"Stop!" another girl exclaimed. "I don't need to know about that! Selphie! How could you?!?!"  
  
Selphie burst out laughing. "I was only joking! Hee-Hee-Hee-Hee! Geez Rinoa! Do you think I'm THAT Stupid? Hee-Hee-Hee!"  
  
"Stop laughing!" Rinoa Heartilly yelled. "It wasn't funny! I had a friend who had sex at our age and she got pregnant. Then she died, when she was in labor! She was my sister."  
  
Selphie immediately stopped laughing, and said, "I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I'm only 11. I'm WAY to young! Please forgive me for making up that story!"  
  
"I forgive you. Now, let's go back to my house! We can watch Harvey and his friends dive in the pool! Wanna come over?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"Yeah! Sure! Bryan's kinda cute! And you should go out with Luke! I think he likes you!" laughed Selphie.  
  
"Shut up!" Rinoa exclaimed, while blushing. "Let's go!"  
  
************************~Rinoa's House~************************  
  
At Rinoa's house, the two girls went to the back where the pool was. But all they saw when they got there was a cd player blasting with Kid Rocks Talented Music.  
  
"Where's Harvey?" Rinoa wondered. "Let's check inside. He might be there."  
  
They walked onto the porch and saw the porch swing, swinging as if someone had been sitting on it but then just disappeared while swinging. "Selphie, I have a really eerie feeling. It's really weird!" She said.  
  
They walked inside the house. "Harvey! Mom! I'm back! And I brought Selphie with me! Mom was washing the dishes when I left, let's go look in there for her." Rinoa suggested.  
  
They went into the kitchen. "That's weird, Mom doesn't stop doing dishes right in the middle. Look, the water is still running. I'm getting scared." Rinoa said.  
  
Checking all over the house, the girls saw proof of people living there, but no people. "It's as if they disappeared!" Selphie exclaimed. They walked into the living room. "Their gone!"  
  
All of a sudden, behind Selphie there was a sound, she turned around and saw a guy holding Rinoa with a cloth on her mouth. Rinoa fainted. Selphie screamed. A cloth came onto her mouth from behind, then everything went black. 


	2. Rinoa's Rescurer

Chapter 2  
  
Dont own the characters. Just the story.  
  
The only sound that could be heard was the wheels of a cart going down the road. 'Wait a minute!' Rinoa thought, 'Cart??? We dont have carts in Michigan! At least I don't think we do!'  
  
All of a sudden the cart stopped very suddenly. Rinoa's head banged into a hard object. She moaned queitly. "Oh! So the little beauty awakens huh?" a deep voice said. Rinoa tried to feel her head and realised that she was not tied in ropes like she thought. She could finally open her eyes and she looked around.  
  
They seemed to be in an open field. She looked to see who had spoken and saw a man with long black hair pulled back in a pony tail. His eyes were a kind, caring, blue.(Not sure if that is the right color or not! Sorry if its not!) He smiled in a sympathitic way.  
  
"Sorry we knocked you and your friend out!" He said. "But that was the only way to save you. Your world was being destroyed. The house you were at was the first one destroyed in that town or village whichever you call it!"  
  
"We barely got you out." He talked again.'This guy seems to talk alot!'She thought in her head. "O! By The Way! My name is Laguna Loire. And I won't tell you how old I am because, well I dont want to talk about that! Lets talk about......Kitties! I like kitties! Do You like kitties? I think Kitties are Wonderful!"  
  
Rinoa shook her head and tuned him out. 'The sunset is so beautiful here! Selphie loves sunsets! Wait! Where's Selphie????' Rinoa looked up and interuppted Laguna.(Who was talking about a kittie he found when he was a child.)  
  
"Where is my friend???" She asked in fright.  
  
"Yeah and that kitties was so adorable.....huh? Oh,"He looked down in sorrow. "I'm sorry. She was taken by the enemy. They got her just before we got out. We tried to go back, but the world was already gone....and there was nothing we could do. I'm sorry."  
  
Rinoa started to cry for everything that was gone. Her family, her friends, Her life......"So....what do I do now?" She asked in a small voice.  
  
"Well, now you stay at our space station for a while. Then I will take you done to Our world. We live in Esthar. And there is an orphange really close we could take you." He said.  
  
"No! I don't want to go to an orphanage!" Rinoa said in horror. "I was in an orphanage a while back and it was terrible! I couldn't stand it! I was finally adopted! I never even told anybody that I was adopted!"  
  
Laguna looked in sympathy at the young girl. "Well, We'll find something for you. Don't worry. I'll take care of you even if you want. I wont get rid of you that fast! You acctually listen to me!"  
  
Rinoa looked sheepish. "Well........I wasn't listening That great!"  
  
"Don't worry I know. You have a lot on your mind! Go ahead and sit back and relax! I'll answer any of your questions!" he said. "Oh! by the way..... We are in space this is just a weird virtual thing til we get to the space station. It makes us think we are in a open field in a cart. But they always make me think I've gotten hit it the head! And it acctually hurts!"  
  
Rinoa giggled. "Well, I'm getting tired again."  
  
"Yeah!"*Yawn*"Space will do that to you! How about we talk at the station. We are almost there anyway." he said through yawns.But Rinoa was already asleep so Laguna smiled and fell asleep beside her. 


	3. Selphie's Rescurer

Chapter 3  
  
I dont own any of the charaters.  
  
Selphie looked around her in bewilderment.'Where am I?' She asked herself. She seemed to be in a cold, dreery metal chamber. 'I don't like the looks of this! Where's Rinoa? What happened?'  
  
"Don't fret so child. Everything will be alright." A melodiuos voice came out from nowhere. "You'll be alright. Everything is ok. You'll be staying with me now."  
  
Selphie looked around trying to find the source of the voice. All of a sudden a beautiful woman was standing in front of her. She was wareing A long, Black, Silky dress. Her hair was as black as a midnight sky without any stars. Her eyes were a beautiful purple (I'm not sure if thats correct or not.)  
  
"Come child, come to me and I will answer all of your questions." She said in a soothing voice. It made Selphie get up and walk over to the woman standing by what seemed to be a kitchen.  
  
"Oh! food!" Selphie exclaimed. "I'm starving!" She then rushes forward to the kitchen. The lady laughs a beautiful ringing laugh.  
  
"Help yourself! There is plenty there!" She then sits down and watches Selphie stuff her mouth.  
  
After a few minutes, Selphie looks up and stares at the lady. "What's your name? My name is Selphie Tilmitt."  
  
"My name is Edea Kramer. And I am taking you to my little house near a beach and light house. Would you like that?" She asked.  
  
"Well..........I don't know, where is my friend Rinoa, and what happened? I shouldn't trust you! You Probably Poisened The FOOD!!!!" Selphie became hysterical. "Oh No!!!! I'm Gonna DIE!!!!!!!!"  
  
Edea came to her and held her in her arms. "Child.....be calm. You are not going to die. We recued you from The evil Galbadians. They were after your planet. The Estharians Picked up your Friend. You were captured, but we got you out. You should be united with your friend when we get back to the planet." She said while rocking Selphie back and forth on her knees.  
  
"Well, why were they after my planet?" Selphie asked, A little more then confused. "And why did they try to capture Rinoa and me?"  
  
"Well, That is a very good question, But I'm afraid I cannot tell you the answer yet. In time you will learn all you need to learn." She said, while stroking Selphie's hair. "But, now I need you to sleep. And when you wake up, We should be on land and you should be able to see your friend."  
  
"Thank You!" Selphie exclaimed. "But I don't think I could honestly sleep!" She then yawns. "Because I'm not tired at all.*Yawn* I just want to talk! So, *Yawn* What do people look like where you are from?"  
  
Edea laughed lightly. "Child, lie down and I will tell you about my world." Selphie then layed down and Edea started to tell her about her world. "In my world we use magic. Not just anykind of magic, but all kinds of magic. If somebody dies, we can make them come back to life. We have beautiful fields around my home, you'd never want to leave. The cities have inns and Weapon Shops, The President lives in Deling City. But, Times are the worst at the moment. We are at war. It is called the Sorceress War. The Sorceress' Rule the place and Esthar and other places are trying to take them from the thrown. But, don't be worried. I can tell, You are very stron, you won't get hurt. And I'll be there to help you."  
  
Edea spoke lovingly about the nice things around her World and watched as Selphie's wide eyes began to drupe into a dreamy state. As Selphie slept, Edea walked over to the desk she had had made in the corner. She then sat down to right a long detailing note to her husband, Cid Kramer. Telling him that the chosen ones were starting to come together at last.  
  
To be continued......... 


	4. Bold Truths

Chapter 4  
  
I don't own any of these charcters  
  
Rinoa woke up with a start. 'Where am I?' She thought to herself. But then she remembered. All that had happened. 'I hope she'll be ok!' She then got up and walked to the bathroom. She then realised that they were not in space anymore.  
  
She used the Water Closet (Bathroom), then walked back and inspected her room. She was in a room with red carpet, There was a canopy bed and food on a table by the bed. Rinoa walked over to the food and go t a piece of toast.  
  
While she was eating Laguna was doing paper work in his office. He was checking to see if there was any reports of a Galbadian Ship around when Kiros hi best friend came into the room.  
  
"Laguna, I don't think it was such a good idea to bring that girl here." He said. "Why don't you just put her in Edea's orphanage? She will take care of her."  
  
"Well, first, She told me she didn't want to go to an orphanage!"He said. "Second, she's not home. She went out a while ago and hasn't come back yet and third, I have to find the little girl's friend! She must not be taken by the Galbadians! She must be brought back!"  
  
Kiros looked puzzled. "Why do you need her so badly?"He asked. "And I thought you were going to stop picking up strays. Don't make me even mention those little evil kittens you brought in. They destroyed your room in five seconds."  
  
"Well, she is NOT a cat, and We need the two girls because, well, they destroyed a whole planet to get these to girls." Laguna said. "So they must be important. And plus they killed Raine and my little boy. The Galbadians are going to pay!" Laguna got a gleam in his eye.  
  
Laguna's Wife died from a gunshot to the head. Laguna was out of the planet at the time and when he got back he came to his Wife's house to find it burnt down and the only remains were the burnt skeleton's of Raine and his baby Squall.  
  
Laguna almost went crazy with grief. The only thing that helped him get back to his feet were the people of Esthar and his friends Kiros and Ward. He had lost alot of people in his life. He lost his first love Julia, while he went to war she had to get married to General Caraway.  
  
Laguna had heard that Julia and her little baby had died in a car crash. But everytime he looked at the girl, he couldn't help but think of Julia. "She looks so much like Julia, Kiros." He said in a far away voice. "Maybe Her little baby didn't die! They never could find her body, only Raine's. And she looks to be around 11. It happened what? 8 years ago? She would have had to be around three. Kiros! Get me a report about Julia Heartilly and her daughter. Wait a minute! She didn't even tell me her name. Wasn't Julia's daughter's name Rinoa?"  
  
Kiros shook his head in disbelief."How can you not even get the girl's name?" He asked. "I'll go get your report now." He then walked out. Laguna pushed a button and told his secretary to get The little girl in his office as soon as she was ready.  
  
Rinoa walked into Laguna's office a few minutes later. "You wanted to see me?" She asked.  
  
Laguna nodded his head then said, "Yes. Why don't you have a seat." As she seated herself, Laguna asked, "Now, I'm sorry but i do have a tendency to run on at the mouth and so, now, What was your name young one?"  
  
"My name is Rinoa Heartilly." Rinoa said. Laguna started to cough.  
  
"R....R...Rinoa...He..Hear...Heartilly????"He asked. "Are you Sure????"  
  
"Yes I'm sure. Why is there something wrong?" She asked, alarmed.  
  
"Rinoa.......Your mother, Your Real mother......She was my first.... girlfriend. And......... Well..........I'm your father." Laguna told Rinoa what he had never told anybody in his life before, not even Kiros or Ward. Rinoa then went unconciuos.  
  
To be continued......... 


	5. The Lost Child Found

Chapter 5 The Lost Child  
  
"Squall!!!!" Zell Dincht yelled. "Help me!!!!!!!!!" Zell was running away from a 12 year old bully named Seifer Almasy. Both young men were blond. Seifer had sky blue eyes, and always picked on the younger Zell.  
  
Zell is 11 years old, he is very energetic and likes to work on engines with his uncle. He was running away from Seifer because He was afraid of him. Seifer and Squall were both strong. They were both enemies though. Squall helped the ones who couldn't help themselves. And Seifer hurt those who he could hurt the worst.  
  
Squall stepped out from behind a bush, right infront of Seifer. Zell kept running, unaware of What happened behind him. "OUCH! What did you do that for?" Seifer yelled at Squall. "I had him!"  
  
"Leave him alone Seifer." Squall said quietly. "He didn't do anything to you." He then turned around to go back where he was before.  
  
"You know, one of these days your gonna get it Squall." Seifer said angrily. "And I'm the one who's gonna give it to you!"  
  
".....Whatever." Squall said, while still walking to the car he was working on. Squall helped work on Cars with Zell at His uncles place. Engines and Cars were the only thing that Squall really thought about.  
  
"Don't Walk Away From ME!!!!!!" Seifer yelled. Rushing forward, he knocked Squall down onto his knees. Squall got up and turned around fast and punshed Seifer in the nose. "OWWWWW!!!!!! You broke my Nose!!!!" Seifer exclaimed while holding his nose in pain.  
  
The lady taking care of Seifer and Squall came runnig out of the shop where she was working. "Boys! Boys! Stop Fighting!" She yelled. She was used to this by now. Her name was Margaret May. She was an elderly lady who worked for Edea Kramer.  
  
Seifer ran to her. "He BROKE MY NOSE!!!!!!!!! Punish him! Burn him in a lava pit!" He yelled Glaring at Squall and holding his nose.  
  
"We won't do that, but tell me all that happened. And then we'll decide what to do. Now, come inside boys and tell me all." She said in her soft kind voice.  
  
*~~**~*~*~*~~**~~*Later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Both Seifer and Squall were picking flowers later on for Mrs. May. "This is all your fault Squall!" Seifer yelled from across the field. "If you hadn't PUNSHED Me! We wouldn't have to do this!"  
  
Squall just kept working, not really listening to Seifer's Rantings. He was thinkinf of things more important. 'I wonder if Mrs. May got to talk to her employer yet. She said that she might know who I am. I better work faster!' He looked up to see that Seifer was standing still, looking off in the distance.  
  
Squall got an evil look on his face. 'Heh Heh!' He thought. 'This will show HIM!' Squall pulled out his slingshot that he got from Zell's Uncle Bob. He picked up a rock from the ground and shot it at Seifer. At the same time he shot at Seifer, Seifer started to turn around.  
  
About to yell something to Squall, the rock went straight into his mouth. Squall's eyes widened. 'Oh no!' He thought and started to run towards Seifer. Seifer tried to yell out but couldn't. His eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he fell to the ground.  
  
At that time Mrs. May came driving she saw what happened and screamed in terror. By that time Squall was almost there. Seifer was on the ground choking. Mrs. May parked and Squall helped to carry him in the car. The went as fast as they could to the hospital.  
  
Squall pounded on his back, trying to get him to spit up the rock which hadn't been small enough to swallow. Just as they got to the hospital, which was very close to the field, Seifer spit up the rock. Mrs. May cried out in joy.  
  
Seifer turned and glared at Squall. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!" He yelled. He then lunged as Squall. Pretty soon they were punching each other like they usually were. Mrs. May just shook her head and turned off the engine.  
  
"Ok, I'm gonna get you checked out anyway Seifer. Come on!" She said. Squall and Seifer stopped fighting and started to walk in the building. Squall stopped and turned to look at Seifer.  
  
"Seifer......I just want to say I'm sorry." He said, while looking at his shoes. He looked up in shock as he heard Seifer laugh.  
  
"It's ok Squall. I was just going to yell to you about the naked girls walking around on a little pond." He said with a smug smile on his lips. "But, I guess you'll just have to wait til your older to see a naked lady." Squall then felt totally stupid because he missed this so he punshed Seifer in the arm and walked into the Hospital.  
  
Seifer, laughing, walked behind him. When they got in Mrs. May had already signed up and the doctor was waiting to take Seifer in the other room.  
  
While waiting for Seifer, Squall decided to ask Mrs. May about what was troubling him. "Mrs. May, did you get to talk to Your employer yet? I really would like to know exactly how I got here and I'd like to know if I have family left." He asked.  
  
Mrs. May looked at Squall with Sad eyes. "I'm sorry to say I haven't gotten to talk to her yet. She is trying to find out what the Galbadians are doing to the planets outside this world." she said. "But as soon as she comes back We can both ask her. Now, you stay here and I'll go make a phone call to her husband."  
  
She went to use the phone and Squall sat reading a little article about Mr. Laguna Loire. How he became a success as President, and things about his life. Squall thought he regonized Laguna somehow, but he couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
Mrs. May came back a little later with Seifer in tow. "Squall, we need to go to the space station. Mrs. Kramer is to be back soon. And we can then ask her about your past." She said. "Lets go!" They then got in the car to go to the Space station.  
  
THE END  
  
Will Squall find the answers to his past? Will Rinoa and Selphie be reunited? Find out in the next chapter. To Be Continued........ 


End file.
